Deltora Quest: Lief and Jasmine 4ever!
by ThatyDel
Summary: Lief pediu Jasmine em casamento. Mas será mesmo que esse casamento vai acontecer? Será que o povo vai querer uma selvagem como rainha? Descubra nessa história. LiefJasmine fluff! LAST CHAP. ON!
1. Promessas

**Oi gente, essa é a minha primeira fic sobre Deltora e ela é muito LiefJasmine, então se vc ñ gosta deles, o q eu duvido muito, pq eles são perfeitos, é melhor vc nem ler.**

**Essa história começa quando Lief e seus companheiros já destruiram a irmã do sul, e a terra está florescendo de novo. O pedido de casamento de Lief, assim como seu casamento e o nascimento do primeiro filho são contados do meu jeito nessa história (eu ñ li o último livro). Estou pensando em contar a destruição do Senhor das Sobras, mais ainda ñ me decidi. Bom, boa leitura ******

Estava feito. Deltora estava finalmente livre das quatro irmãs, e agora o mar estava de novo cheio de peixes, todas as árvores estavam carregadas de frutas e os campos já tinham sido plantados. Enfim, Deltora já não passava mais fome e todos estavam felizes, festejando a fartura e a queda do Senhor das Sombras.

"Finalmente", Lief pensou "o Senhor das Sombras estava banido para sempre e não voltaria a atormentar Deltora. Não enquanto o cinturão estivesse com um legítimo herdeiro de Adin."

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, Lief não notou a pequena figura que chegava por trás. Com os olhos fechados, ele sentiu uma pequena mão quente em sou ombro. Virou-se e, de repente, seu coração deu um salto no peito. Jasmine estava olhado para ele, sorrindo

- Nossa, a vista daqui é linda! – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele. Estavam em uma colina, de onde se podia ver toda Del. – Dá para ver o palácio daqui... e a ferraria também...

E então seguiu-se um silêncio, em que os dois contemplavam a vista. Lief temia esse momento. Mas seu coração praticamente o obrigava a perguntar. – Jasmine...

Ela se virou para ele. Lief percebeu, perturbado, que os olhos dela estavam muito verdes, e não conseguiu encará-la. Olhando par baixo, ele tentou falar, mas antes que pudesse, Jasmine falou:

- Acho que sei o que vai me perguntar, Lief. Agora que Deltora está finalmente a salvo, eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, e você acha que eu vou voltar para as Florestas. Mas tem razão – Ela olhou para o palácio – não tem mais nada aqui para mim. Todos os pássaros mensageiros eu já terminei de treinar, nessas últimas semanas e você sabe usá-los muito bem. – Ela se voltou para ele de novo – Eu só iria me sentir uma prisioneira aqui.

- Não na ferraria

Ela o olhou sem entender. Vendo sua expressão, Lief terminou:

- Lembra do que eu prometi, quando fui coroado rei? Que eu não viveria no palácio, e sim na ferraria?

- Claro que sim! E lembro também que pensei que isso nunca aconteceria, já que naquela época você tinha ido a Tora encontrar a sua prima... Mas o que isso tem a ver com comigo?

Lief deu um longo suspiro. Seu coração batia rápido contra o peito, sua boca ficou repentinamente seca. Chegou a hora. – E lembra também do que eu falei quando voltamos de Keras? Quando-

- Quando eu disse que a Marilen seria uma esposa ideal para o rei, e você falou que, quando a hora chegasse, você seguiria o exemplo de Adin e se casaria por... amor – Ela quase engasgou quando disse essa última palavra.

- Pois essa hora chegou, Jasmine.

Ele viu os olhos dela se arregalarem. Ela sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando.

- Lief, eu não... – posso me casar com você... ela já ia dizer. Mas uma idéia assustadora passou como um raio pela mente dela. E se outra se cassasse com ele? Jasmine sabia que não poderia ser uma boa rainha. Ela era uma selvagem, todos em Del, menos Lief e Barda, claro, achavam que ela era uma bruxa. Nunca a veriam como uma rainha... mas a simples idéia de ver o Lief se casando com outra, fez o coração dela quase sair pela boca. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela sabia que o amava, amava muito, e já a muito tempo. Lief queria se casar por amor, e não ligava para o que os outros pensassem... e ela não deixaria outra pessoa rouba-lo dela.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer fazer, Lief?

- Sim! Jasmine, por favor, diga sim!

Ela respirou fundo e, sem perceber que estava sorrido, disse: SIM, LIEF!!! Isso é o que eu mais quero no mundo!!

Lentamente, um sorriso foi aparecendo no rosto dele. Ele não disse nada, mas nem precisava, seus olhos já diziam tudo. Ele a amava, a mente dela parecia ecoar, ele me ama, ele me ama...

Colocando levemente sua mão na dela, ele se inclinou, até que sua boca ficou a centímetros da dela. Com os olhos fechados, Jasmine levou sua boca até a dele, encostando de leve. A mão dele subiu vagarosamente até seu pescoço, beijando-a.

Lief nunca sentira algo tão bom, tão incrível na vida. Parecia que uma descarga elétrica passava pelos seus corpos. Eles se separaram e se entreolharam. E não suportando mais, puxou a cabeça dela para a sua, pressionando sua boca contra a dela, aprofundando o beijo. Jasmine passou sues braços em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Só se separaram de novo um minuto depois, arfando, e puxando o ar com violência.

Eles se entreolharam de novo, como que para Ter certeza de que não era um sonho, e sim que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

De repente, Jasmine deu um grito, e escorregou para trás, escorregando pela beira da colina.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	2. Colina abaixo

Rolando pela colina, Lief pulou atrás dela. A colina era bem alta e íngreme, mas nada que oferecesse um perigo muito grande. Rolando, percebeu que estava bem atrás da Jasmine, que já estava quase chegando ao pé da colina.

Ela chegou até o final da colina, finalmente parando. Lief veio logo depois, e acabou parando em cima dela.

- Você está bem? – Disse, parecendo mais preocupado do que queria se mostrar.

- Claro Lief! Eu, delicado como sou, concerteza estou sangrando por todo o corpo depois de uma quedinha dessas! – Jasmine respondeu, sarcástica. Se olharam por um momento, e começaram a gargalhar. Então Jasmine parou de rir abruptamente e ficou olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados e com a respiração difícil.

Só então Lief percebeu a situação: ele estava em cima dela, com suas pernas entrelaçadas, e seu peito tocava levemente no dela. Seus rostos estavam próximos, muito próximos, ele podia até sentir a respiração dela no seu rosto. Corando, Lief começou a se levantar, balbuciando um pedido de desculpas pra ela, mas, sem nenhum aviso, Jasmine passou as pernas envolvendo Lief, segurando suas penas e passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, levando seus lábios até os dele. Mas antes que pudesse ir muito além, um grito ecoou por sobre a pequena montanha.

- Lief!! Jasmine!! – A cabeça de Perdição apareceu lá em cima. Rapidamente eles se levantaram, e pediu mentalmente que o pai da Jasmine não tivesse visto aquela cena. Afinal, mesmo tendo a relação pai-e-filha mais estranha que Lief já vira, ele era o pai dela, não queria ver sua filha aos beijos antes de se casar, mesmo que fosse com o Rei de Deltora, o filho do seu melhor amigo desde a infância.

No entanto, pelo rosto de Perdição, antigamente chamado de Jarred, não deu para ver se ele tinha visto ou não. Ele percebeu que Jasmine pensava o mesmo, mas se o pai falasse alguma coisa contra, Lief sabia que ela iria provavelmente descutir com ele. Ela não era do tipo que abaixa a cabeça, seja para quem for.

- Palácio. Barda quer falar com vocês. – Lief não soube dizer se foi imaginação dele ou não, mas jurou que seu tom era um pouco friu.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	3. Notícias

**Capítulo dedicado a Mana Nana Braga e Miko Nina Chan, minhas primeiras reviews! Eu só ia postar na Quarta, mais resolvi postar antes. Aproveitem ;)**

- A! ai estão vocês! Eu os procurei em toda parte!

Estavam todos reunidos na cozinha do palácio de Del: Barda, ao lado de Lindal, Sharn, Josef e até mesmo Marilen, sua prima, sentada de mãos dadas com Ranesh. Os dois tinham vindo de Tora para celebrar a vitória do Rei sobre as trevas.

- Sim, aqui estamos nós. Algum problema?

- Problema? Problema nenhum... – ele se virou para Lindal – Temos algo a contar a vocês, algo muito importante.

Lief sorriu, ele já sabia o que Barda ia dizer. Ele já tinha percebia que havia algo entre aqueles dois. E na verdade, achava que Barda e Lindal formavam um ótimo casal. Ele aprovava completamente esse casamento.

Então, Barda olhou para Lief e disse:

- Lief, creio que você vá precisar de um novo Chefe da Guarda. Porque eu e Lindal vamos para Broome.

Isso pegou todos de surpresa. Estavam esperando que anunciassem o casamento, não que fossem embora de Del

- Mas Barda – Jasmine foi a primeira a se recuperar – você nasceu em Del! Você ama esse lugar! Não pode ir embora agora!

- Tem razão Jasmine, eu nasci em Del, e amo esse lugar! Mas acho que já está na hora de começar uma vida nova, agora que Deltora está a salvo do Senhor das Sombras. Eu e Lindal vamos nos casar e morar em Broome. E todos vocês estão convidados para o nosso casamento!

Lief sorriu. Se isso iria fazer Barda feliz, então Lief também estava feliz. Ele se inclinou a frente e esticou a mão para apertar a de Barda.

- Felicidades, meu amigo.

- Para você também, rei de Deltora. Espero que você se resolva logo, que encontre alguém que te faça tão feliz quanto a Lindal me faz. – ele soltou a mão de Lief e passou o braço a redor da cintura dela.

Agradecendo Barda silenciosamente, Lief começou.

- Bom, para falar a verdade... eu já encontrei. – Lief se virou para olhar para Jasmine. Ela corou e ele riu. Nunca tinha visto Jasmine demonstrar seus sentimentos assim antes, além da raiva, é claro. – Eu já pedi ela em casamento, e ela aceitou.

Sharn deu um pequeno gritinho de felicidade. Ela sabia, a muito tempo, que o filho sentia uma coisa especial por Jasmine. E ela aprovava esse casamento.

- Mas antes – continuou Lief, agora olhando para Perdição – queria pedir sua permissão, pois você é o pai dela, Perdição.

Perdição se demorou um momento olhando para o casal.

- Pelo que eu andei vendo hoje... – Disse, olhando acusadoramente para eles. Depois deu um sorriso – Acho que não tenho outra escolha, senão desejar-lhes que sejam muito felizes juntos.

Lief sentiu uma felicidade invadi-lo. Eles iam realmente se casar! Ele olhou para Jasmine, e percebeu que os olhos dela estavam verde brilhantes, e ela tinha um sorriso no rosto tão grande quanto o dele. O que ele mais quis fazer nesse momento era puxá-la para si e beijá-la de novo...

Dessa vez, foi Sharn quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Oras, se vamos ter dois casamentos para arrumar então acho melhor já começarmos a apressar as coisas... – e levantando-se, ela se afastou deles, dando ordens para todos os empregados enquanto ia correndo em direção aos jardins do palácio - ... podemos montar tudo nos jardins. Vai ficar lindo! Ó, o casamento do meu menininho! Ele já está tão grande... 

- Os dois estão – Perdição também se levantou e se juntou a ela. – E quando será o casamento, faço questão de estar presente. – Os olhos dele pousaram em Jasmine. Lief viu uma admiração em seus olhos. Mas não é para menos, Jasmine ia se tornar a Rainha de Deltora.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	4. Casamento

- Bom, eu estava pensando que os casamentos poderiam ser daqui a uns 2 meses... para dar tempo de preparar toda a comida e a decoração...

Lief se virou para ele:

- 2 meses? – "Não dá para esperar 2 meses, não da mesmo. Eu quero ela agora. Quero que ela seja minha mulher, quero poder abraçá-la e beijá-la quando eu quiser, sem me preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar. Eu a amo muito." – Eu ficaria feliz em me casar amanhã mesmo. – Ele sorriu para ela, e ela sorriu de volta. Jasmine nunca foi dessas garotas que querem seu casamento com véu, grinalda e tudo. Na verdade, ela nem sabia muito bem o que eram aquelas coisas... se pudesse escolher, se casaria com as roupas do corpo, em qualquer lugar. Até nas florestas.

- Lief! Isso é ridículo! Não dá para preparar o casamento do rei em 1 dia. Eu precisaria de meses para preparar a comida e dar um jeito naquele jardim, que ainda está um bagunça. Sem falar no vestido de noiva, que leva no mínimo 2 semanas para ficar pronto.

- Vestido de noiva? – Jasmine arregalou os olhos. – O que é isso, exatamente? Eu vou ter que usar um vestido!

- Jasmine, querida – Sharn sorriu para ela. – É claro que vai ter que usar um vestido, ou espera se casar com essas roupas? E esse cabelo... vamos ter que dar um jeito nele. Realmente, Jasmine, seu cabelo é lindo, mas embaraçado como está, não ficariam bem em um vestido de noiva. 

- Vai mexer no meu cabelo? – Lief percebeu que ela estava ficando irritada com aquela conversa, e resolveu mudar de assunto. Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Barda disse:

- Sharn, acho que 2 semanas serão suficientes para arrumar tudo. Todos nós vamos ajudar e, mesmo sendo o casamento do rei, uma cerimônia simples já é o suficiente. Não é mesmo Lindal?

- Mas claro! Vai ser ótimo!

- Certo então – Sharn suspirou – Então é melhor eu já ir arrumando algumas coisas por aqui. O quarto do casal real ainda está fechado e cheio de pó e-

- Mãe, eu e Jasmine não vamos morar aqui. Vamos viver na ferraria, como Adin um dia viveu, e nossos pais também.

Sharn os olhou por um momento e acentiu. Ela sorriu e saiu da cozinha.

- Não se preocupem – Perdição disse – Ela está feliz, e vai resolver tudo assim – Ele estalou o dedos e sorriu – Sua mãe é uma pessoa incrível, Lief. 

Mas Lief percebeu que ele estava falando mais para si mesmo do que para ele...

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	5. Na ferraria

"Ela é tão linda!"

Era só no que Lief conseguia pensar.

O casamento estava marcado para o dia seguinte e ele e Jasmine estavam na ferraria, arrumando a casa em que iriam viver. Lief estava observando Jasmine do outro lado do vidro novo que estavam tentando colocar na janela, pois a maioria tinha sido quebrada na época do Senhor das Sombras.

"Faz tempo que não a vejo tão linda assim." Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam muito, e ela exalava uma felicidade contagiante, estava sorrindo como se não conseguisse parar. No palácio, ela não parecia tão feliz assim. Parecia sempre meio apagada e de mal humor, mas isso era culpa de Sharn, que a obrigava a provar vestidos, escolher as decorações, as flores e essas coisas. Lief quase não a via. E quando Jasmine conseguia fugir, corria para o jardim, e Lief as vezes a seguia, e ficavam conversando (e se beijando) até uma nova prova-de-vestidos-aparecer.

Agora, um dia antes do casamento Sharn estava mais atarefada do que nunca, correndo de um lado a outro do palácio. Mas Lief e Jasmine tinham conseguido escapar, sob o pretexto de arrumar a casa em que iriam viver.

- Lief! – ela riu – Segura direito, vai acabar deixando cair.

Lief foi despertado de seus pensamentos e encaixou o pedaço de vidro na moldura da janela. Era a última. Finalmente tinham acabado.

Ele entrou, então, na casa em que nascera e fora criado, e que agora iria compartilhar com Jasmine.

- O que acha?

- Parece habitável. – Ele respondeu, puxando-a para si e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Nem acredito que vamos nos casar amanhã. Eu te amo, Jasmine.

- Eu também te amo Lief – Ela sussurrou de volta.

Lief ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela. Inclinou sua cabeça na direção da dela, fechou os olhos e começou a beijá-la. As mãos fortes dele seguravam o corpo dela bem junto do seu, enquanto que as pequenas mãos dela massageavam os cabelos dele.

Um minuto mais tarde, Jasmine o empurrou gentilmente para trás, arfando e sorrindo. Lief também sorriu, e encostou sua testa na dela.

- Só tem um problema. – Disse Jasmine.

- Qual?

Ela afastou a testa da dele para olha-lo nos olhos.

- Vamos dormir em que?

- Como assim 'dormir em que'? em uma cama, é claro!

- É, é claro... – Jasmine se soltou dele e virou de costas.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é só que...

E de repente Lief percebeu.

- Jasmine, - Disse, sorrindo – Não precisa se preocupar! Você vai conseguir se acostumar à uma cama, você dorme em qualquer lugar mesmo...

- Exato. Eu durmo no chão de florestas, e até em cima de árvores. Mas não estou muito acostumada com camas. São muito macias, entende?

- É, entendo... – Então Lief teve uma idéia. Puxou Jasmine pela mão e a levou até a cama de casal no quarto que outrora fora de seus pais, e antes disso, dos pais de Jasmine. Jogou-se na cama e a puxou junto. Lief se apoiou no cotovelo e olhou para ela.

- Então? O que você acha?

Ela virou o rosto para ele.

- Como eu disse, é macia de mais para mim.

Lief sorriu.

- Quer dormir no chão, enquanto eu durmo nessa cama enorme e muito macia. – Ele jogou os braços para trás de novo e se esticou na cama.

- É o que você quer, é? Se ver livre de mim?

Eles começaram a rir. Lief adorava o som da risada dela.

Jasmine parou de rir e fechou os olhos. "Ela parece um anjo" ele pensou. Então teve outra idéia. Se inclinou até que sua boca ficasse bem perto da orelha dela e sussurrou:

- Dorme aqui comigo hoje.

Jasmine olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Lief não deixou.

- Eu sei que só vamos nos casar amanhã. E é por isso mesmo que eu estou pedindo para você dormir aqui hoje. O palácio está uma bagunça, o que só irá nos deixar mais estressados. Você sabe disso. E eu sei que você não suporta mais aquilo.

Jasmine ficou olhando para Lief sem dizer nada. Os dois sabiam que ele tinha razão. Quando estava no palácio, Jasmine se sentia presa, e como se já não fosse ruim i bastante tinha aquela história toda de casamento...

- Jas... – começou a dizer Lief, mas ela o interrompeu:

- Tudo bem – ela suspirou – mas nada além de dormir.

Lief sorriu. E Jasmine sorriu de volta. Lá fora o sol lançava seus últimos raios antes de sumir completamente no horizonte.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	6. Sussurros

**Aviso: Acabei de inventar uma continuação da história, em que Lief, Jasmine e Barda terão uma nova busca. Mas essa eles vão estar desesperados para começar. Lief e Jasmine 4ever!**

Os boatos corriam por todo palácio. E logo se espalharam por toda Deltora. Era o principal assunto nos mercados e nas casas e o medo começava a se espalhar: Seu amado rei iria se casar com a bruxa das Florestas do Silêncio!

É claro que todos sabiam que Jasmine tinha ajudado Lief e Barda a salvar Deltora e seu povo, mas ela sempre fora vista como se fosse diferente. E o fato de ela ter crescido sozinha nas ameaçadoras Florestas do Silêncio e poder falar com pássaros e árvores só agravaram a situação. Sem falar dos boatos que diziam que quando Jasmine sumia, ela ia procurar ervas para fazer poções mágicas. Assim, não demorou muito para que Jasmine fosse vista como uma bruxa.

No palácio, olhares os acompanhavam enquanto eles atravessavam os portões do palácio que seguiam para a sala do trono. Quando passavam e sumiam num corredor, os olhares se desviavam e cochichos podiam ser ouvidos. Era o dia do casamento, e a tensão podia ser sentida a quilômetros de distancia.

- ... e se ela o trair e roubar o trono? Não é isso que as bruxas fazem?

- Ouvi dizer que ela conhecia a Thaegan!

- Eu tenho medo é do pai dela! o olhar dele é de congelar o sangue!

- E vocês perceberam que o rei sumiu ontem o dia inteiro. Ele pode nem estar mais vivo...

- Vira essa boca pra lá, Íris!

- Não podemos deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer. Temos que agir. Deltora não pode ter uma bruxa como rainha!

_Na sala do trono..._

- Onde é que vocês dois se meteram?

Lief conhecia bem aquela voz que vinha à suas costas. Era de Sharn, sua mãe, e parecia bem irritada. Também não era para menos, ele e Jasmine sumiram durante o dia e a noite toda, na véspera do casamento.

Lief se virou para encarar a mãe e Jasmine fez o mesmo. Lief sentiu a mão dela procurar a sua, e entrelaçaram os dedos.

- Vocês desapareceram! E o casamento é hoje! Onde é que estavam com a cabeça? Alias, onde é que estavam? Na ferraria? E vocês durmiram lá, sozinhos... juntos? – Sharn sussurrou a última palavra e olhou de um lado para o outro, para ver se mais alguém tinha ouvido aquilo. Mas estavam sozinhos.

Lief e Jasmine se entreolharam.

- Estávamos na ferraria sim – Lief acabou dizendo – mas você sabe...

- Sei? – Sharn o interrompeu – eu SEI que vocês vão se casar hoje, e também que ainda NÃO estão casados. Não podem dormir juntos assim, Lief, você é o rei! E o que é que eu vou dizer a Perdição? Que o meu filho e a filha dele – agora ela sussurrava de novo – tiveram a noite de núpcias antes do casamento, é isso?

- Mãe – Lief respirou fundo para manter a calma – acredite em nós, não fizemos nada, sério. Alias, porque toda essa preocupação com o que Perdição vai achar?

E de repente, Lief viu a expressão da mãe mudar de irritada para embaraçada. Estranho...

- Oras, nada! É só que... é só que Perdição é o pai da Jasmine! – Sharn olhou de um para o outro – Bom, se alguém perguntar, vocês dois estavam AQUI o TEMPO TODO. Entenderam?

Lief e Jasmine acenaram com a cabeça. Sharn suspirou.

- Muito bem. O que esta feito, esta feito. Agora Jasmine, temos muita coisa para fazer e muito pouco tempo para isso. O casamento é daqui a 4 horas e você ainda nem tomou banho... – Sharn puxou Jasmine pelo braço em direção ao andar de cima. Lief teve que soltar a mão dela e a viu arregalar os olhos. Ela não estava nem um pouco feliz com esse negócio de se arrumar para o casamento. "Ela sempre foi e sempre vai ser um pouco selvagem, mesmo depois de rainha"

- Lief! Até que enfim te encontrei! – era Barda, que estava atravessando a sala do trono em sua direção. – As mulheres já estão se arrumando e nós temos que nos arrumar também. – Puxou Lief pela capa e o arrastou na direção contrária a que Jasmine e sua mãe tinham ido.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	7. Vestido de noiva

- O que acha?

- Lindo – balbuciou Jasmine, com os olhos arregalados fixos no vestido a sua frente. Ela estava hipnotizada. Nunca em sua vida vira algo tão lindo. E não era para menos: o vestido de noiva de Jasmine fora feito com o tecido mais nobre de Tora; era todo branco; na cintura havia uma fita de ouro que terminava nas costas com um lindo laço, que dividia a parte de cima da de baixo, abrindo numa saia rodada que ia até o chão, decorada com finos fios de ouro; a parte de cima era lisa e terminava em um decote em v bordado com flores de diamantes, e brilhavam como estrelas; as alças do vestido não eram muito finas e nem muito grossas, eram perfeitas para o corpo da Jasmine e feitas de fios de ouro também. No total, o vestido parecia emitir um brilho próprio.

- Lindo? É magnífico! É o vestido mais maravilhoso que eu já vi! – Marilen tinha se levantado e agora estava ao lado de Jasmine, mas com os mesmos olhos hipnotizados brilhando.

Sharn riu.

- Marilen, querida, quando você se casar com Ranesh eu faço um vestido lindo para você! Mas este – ela apontou para o vestido ao seu lado e olhou, ainda sorrindo, para Jasmine. – É o vestido para uma rainha.

Finalmente Jasmine conseguiu desviar os olhos e olhou diretamente para Sharn, a última palavra parecendo ecoar na sua mente.

- Rainha? – Ela conseguiu reencontrar a voz. Jasmine sabia que se casando com Lief viraria rainha, mas algo no modo como Sharn disse aquilo a deixou preocupada. – Sharn, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Mas é claro, meu bem! Pergunte.

- É só que... o que exatamente faz uma rainha?

- Bom, basicamente, - respondeu Sharn, sentando-se na cama do quarto - a rainha ajuda nas decisões do rei. O apóia, entende? Além disso, uma rainha deve amar o rei, é claro, sem falar em produzir um herdeiro ao trono, para que o sangue de Adin continue para poder usar o cinturão, pelo bem de Deltora.

Jasmine arregalou os olhos e sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar.

- Ó minha nossa, quase me esqueci – Sharn se levantou de um pulo e andou até onde o vestido estava. Passou suas mãos por cima dele e com muito cuidado, começou a puxar algo de traz dele. Quando se virou, Jasmine viu o que era: uma tiara de prata cravejada de diamantes. – A corou a rainha! Não é linda? Eu a usei no dia do meu casamento com o pai de Lief, Endon, e depois só a usava em ocasiões especiais. Quando fugimos do palácio eu pensei que ela tinha sido destruída, porém, a umas 2 semanas Perdição a encontrou no meu antigo quarto, e a restaurou para você, Jasmine. – Sorrindo, Sharn se adiantou levantando a corou para colocar na cabeça de Jasmine.

- NÃO!

Sharn parou com as mãos que seguravam a coroa no ar, olhando para Jasmine confusa.

- Não. – ela repetiu, dessa vez balançando a cabeça, e começou a recuar, em direção a porta à suas costas.

Então Jasmine se virou e saiu correndo pela porta rápido demais para que alguém conseguisse segurá-la.

- Jasmine! – Sharn gritou, mas ela já estava bem longe.

Não sabia o que a tinha feito agir assim. Só sabia que de repente um pavor imenso se alojara em seu coração e ela não estava mais suportando aquele quarto. Jasmine não sabia para onde estava indo, só sabia que precisava se afastar. "Para as florestas!" – uma voz cochichou em seu ouvido – "Lá não tem ninguém, só as árvores e os pássaros, e você não vai precisar se preocupar com mais nada. Nem com Deltora, nem com palácios ou reis." "Não!" - Jasmine cochichou de volta – "não posso fazer isso com Lief, ele confia em mim, ele me ama!" Jasmine parou de correr. "Lief me ama. E eu o amo também. Mas não posso fazer isso. Não posso ser rainha desse povo. Para eles, eu sou uma selvagem que deveria estar nas florestas, não em vestidos lindos de rainha com tiaras de diamantes. Essa não sou eu! E ainda tem aquilo sobre... sobre um herdeiro... eu, com um bebê? Isso é loucura! Eu não posso ser mãe! Eu não entendo nada de bebês e definitivamente não quero ser mãe tão cedo... é isso, e Lief não vai querer alguém como eu para rainha. Mas eu o amo tanto!" Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Ela o amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, mas não era uma rainha, e sabia disso.

Jasmine girou sobre os calcanhares e começou a andar na direção contraria, onde provavelmente eles estariam.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	8. Ninguém nasce rainha

- Se você se arrumar mais, rei de Deltora, vai acabar se enforcando – zombou Barda.

- Como se você também não estivesse nervoso – Lief obrigou seus dedos a soltarem o fecho da capa e ficou se olhando no espelho.

Barda se aproximou dele e colocou aquela grande mão sobre o ombro do garoto.

- Não se preocupe Lief, você está ótimo. Alias, seu pai se casou com sua mãe em uma roupa igualzinha a essa, eu me lembro bem... mas já faz muito tempo... todos os reis se casavam de branco e dourado, são as cores da realeza de Deltora.

E Lief estava mesmo usando uma roupa digna de um rei: as calças e a camisa de manga comprida eram brancas, assim como as botas e as luvas. Mas era a capa que chamava mais a atenção. Era dourada nas constas, feita de ouro, e na frente, branca decorada com desenhos também de ouro, terminado num fecho de diamante. Na cintura estava o Cinturão de Deltora, brilhando, parecendo refletir a felicidade e a angustia do rei.

Lief podia ver tudo isso no espelho, mas só conseguia pensar nela.

- E se ela desistiu? – Lief deu as costas para o espelho e olhou para Barda. – E se ela não quer mais se casar comigo?

- Lief – Dessa vez foi Perdição quem respondeu – porque ela faria uma coisa dessa? Ela te ama. Da para ver nos olhos dela. E nos seus também. Não sou um especialista nesse negócio de amor, você sabe como eu sou - Perdição riu e concluiu, sério de novo - mas tenho certeza de o que vocês sentem um pelo outro é real, e vai durar muito.

- Eu sei, mas...

Lief parou de falar quando a porta de quarto se abriu e Jasmine apareceu. Todos se viraram para olhá-la. Jasmine ainda estava com as mesmas roupas que sempre usava.

- Ei, não tem um ditado que diz que o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento? – Disse Steven rindo, tentando quebrar o silencio que se seguiu, o que não funcionou, pois Barda, Perdição e Ranesh o olharam desaprovadoramente. Todos tinham visto o rosto de Jasmine, sério e preocupado. Lief não tirou os olhos dela, sentindo seu coração doer.

- Lief, posso falar com você?

- Claro – ele conseguiu dizer, e foi até ela.

Começaram a andar pelos corredores do palácio. Eles não se tocaram nem disseram palavra alguma até chegarem ao alto de uma das torres do castelo. Jasmine se apoiou sobre um grande bloco de mármore branco da torre, e se inclinou sobre ele.

- A vista daqui é linda. – Ela disse. Lief se aproximou e se apoiou sobre o bloco ao lado.

- É mesmo – Lief adorava a vista do palácio. Podia se ver todo o povoado de Del dali.

Jasmine suspirou e olhou para ele.

- Lief, você tem certeza? Eu não sou uma rainha, e acho que nunca vou poder ser.

- Jasmine, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Você vai ser uma ótima rainha, tenho certeza disso. – Ele sorriu - Afinal, ninguém nasce rei ou rainha.

- Eu sei! É só que– ela parou de falar.

- O que? Fala! – Lief segurou o braço dela, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

E de repente, pela primeira vez, viu Jasmine chorando. Infelizmente, não seria a última.

- E se eu não conseguir ser uma boa rainha? E se eu fizer algo errado? E se... eu não puder... te dar um... um herdeiro?

- Jasmine – Lief se aproximou ainda mais dela e tocou sua face com a outra mão – Eu não ligo para isso. Se eu morrer e não deixar herdeiros, Marilen pode assumir o trono, ou o filho dela. E tem muitos outros descendentes de Adin em Deltora. O Cinturão não vai mais ficar perdido, nunca mais. E protegerá Deltora mesmo que eu morra e não tiver um filho para me suceder.

- Afinal – ele terminou – Eu te amo! Se eu não me casar com você não quero me casar com mais ninguém!

Jasmine levantou seus olhos verdes lacrimejantes para fitar os azuis decididos de Lief. Ele tinha razão. Deltora sempre teria um herdeiro de Adin pronto para subir ao trono, já que ele teve 5 filhos e não somente 1, como os antigos reis de Deltora desde a morte de Adin. Alem disso, Jasmine sabia que ele não se casaria com mais ninguém a não ser com ela, pois ela sentia o mesmo.

- Sem pressões – Lief sorriu para ela.

Jasmine acentiu e sorriu de volta. Lief começou a abaixar a cabeça levando seus lábios aos dela, fechou os olhos e ela fez o mesmo. Mas antes de conseguirem ir muito além, um grito na multidão os separou.

- Lá está ela! A bruxa que enfeitiçou nosso rei!

- Lief se aproximou do parapeito da torre e olhou para baixo. Várias pessoas se agruparam em torno da torre e empunhavam tochas e forcados. Elas gritavam para Jasmine, chamando-a de bruxa e outras coisas, dizendo que ela tinha enfeitiçado o rei para subir ao trono de Deltora, e que eles não deixariam q isso acontecesse. Havia muitas pessoas, e o número dela aumentava constantemente. "Eles acham que Jasmine é uma bruxa, e não a querem como rainha" Lief pensou, e no mesmo instante se deu conta de que Jasmine tinha percebido isso também, e já estava pronta para correr para longe dali.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	9. Guerra

Lief esticou o braço e a segurou antes que ela conseguisse dar meia volta e fugir

- Lief – Ela estava quase chorando de novo – Eu não posso-

Nesse instante Barda e Perdição apareceram na torre. Ambos estavam ofegantes, pois subiram o mais rápido que puderam. Perdição foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

- Lief... eles estão tentando invadir o palácio!

- Meus guardas estão tentando detê-los, mas eles são muitos, e vários outros guardas se juntaram a eles. Está um verdadeiro caos! – disse Barda.

Lá de baixo, gritos e o barulho de espadas batendo preenchia o ar.

- Não sei quanto tempo mais vamos conseguir agüentar – Perdição parecia realmente preocupado. Mas não era para menos: aquelas pessoas queriam a sua filha, provavelmente morta. Perdição e Jasmine não tinham um relacionamento de pai e filha, mas ele se preocupava com ela – Jasmine não pode ficar aqui, quando eles conseguirem invadir o palácio não vão medir esforços para pegá-la. Você precisa se esconder.

Perdição começou a andar na direção da filha. Lief percebeu que não estava segurando-a mais, porém Jasmine não se moveu.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e Lief então sobe o que tinha que fazer.

- Não – Ele se virou para Perdição – ninguém vai a lugar nenhum.

Lief deu um salto rápido e subiu no bloco de pedra mais próximo.

De lá, Lief podia ver todo o seu reino. Ele era o rei. Era o seu dever manter a paz em Deltora. E era inadmissível a cena que via: uma verdadeira batalha entre centenas de Deltoranos, não só de Del, mas de outras cidades também. Havia algumas cabeças raspadas de Broome, alguns "gigantes" de Dor, piratas, e até alguns kins e duendes do medo. Mas o que mais o entristecia eram os guardas. Homens que deveriam protege-lo lutando para invadir o palácio e talvez até para matar Jasmine. Outros guardas, fiéis, estavam lutando bravamente para impedi-los de entrar no castelo, porém estavam em menor número, e ele já podia ver corpos ensangüentados pelo chão.

Lief começou a sentir raiva subindo pela garganta. Como Deltoranos podiam lutar contra seu próprio povo?

Já estava na hora de dar um basta naquilo.

Erguendo a voz para ser ouvido acima do barulho da batalha, Lief falou:

- Parem, todos vocês! Parem! PAREM!!

Enfim eles ouviram a pararam. Vários rostos se voltaram para vê-lo. Lief lambeu os lábios e continuou:

- Que história é essa de Jasmine ser uma bruxa? Todos vocês sabem que isso é mentira! Muitos conheceram os pais dela, Anna e Jarred, da ferraria! Se não fosse por Jasmine, a nossa busca pelo cinturão de Deltora teria terminado antes mesmo de começar, lá nas Florestas do Silêncio. Deltora está a salvo do Senhor das Sombras graças a ela. Agora, quem ainda quiser chamar a mulher que eu amo de bruxa, vai em frente! – Lief fez uma pausa e passou os olhos pela multidão. Os minutos se passaram, e como ninguém falou nada, Lief pulou de volta para a torre.

- Ótimo trabalho Lief. Vou descer e ajudar.

- Eu vou também – Barda disse e os dois começaram a descer os degraus da torre.

Lief ficou olhando para eles.

- Não devia ter deixado isso acontecer – ele abaixou os olhos. – Se houver mortos a culpa será toda minha.

- Não fale assim Lief, não foi culpa sua. Não tinha como saber que algo assim pudesse acontecer – Jasmine se aproximou dele. – Eu sabia que esse negócio de rainha não ia dar certo!

Jasmine se jogou no chão desanimada e apoiou as costas na parede.

Lief fez o mesmo. Além de triste, estava exausto. Seguiu-se um silêncio que só foi quebrado quando Barda e Perdição gritaram lá de baixo. Lief se levantou para olhar e Jasmine fez o mesmo.

- Há muitos feridos, mas nenhum morto! – Barda disse

- Não se preocupem, eles vão ficar bem – Perdição ajuntou.

A multidão já tinha se dispersado, e muitas pessoas estavam ajudando os feridos a se levantarem. Muitos tinham que ser transportados em macas.

Lief olhou para Jasmine. Ela estava sorrindo, e ele sorriu também. Os dois compartilhavam os mesmos pensamentos.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	10. Anna

Enfim ela se acostumou com a cama.

Mas também, depois de tanto tempo...

Lief sorriu. O sol estava nascendo, mas seus raios já iluminavam o rosto dela.

"Ela está tão linda!" ele pensou. Sua pele parecia brilhar, e ela estava tão serena ali dormindo que por um instante ele achou que estava vendo um anjo.

"Arrg, estou ficando meloso de mais", mas também, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, Lief achou que podia ser um pouquinho meloso. Depois de seu casamento, Lief e Jasmine percorreram todo o lado leste, norte e nordeste de Deltora, resolvendo problemas e outras funções reais, além de passarem a lua de mel. E assim se foram 2 anos, em que Deltora só prosperou ainda mais. Porém Jasmine engravidou, e não podia mais percorrer todo o território a cavalo. Lief a deixou em Del, não sem ela protestar, é claro, e voltou para as cidades do oeste, resolvendo também o problema das negociações com outros países além mar. Agora mais produtos chegavam e partiam dos portos de Deltora.

Jasmine estava com menos de 3 meses da última vez que a vira, e ainda não dava para perceber a gravidez, mas agora era impossível dizer que ela não estava gravida: já tinha quase 9 meses, e a barriga dela estava quase do tamanho de uma melancia!

Lief estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Jasmine abriu os olhos.

- Lief?

Ele piscou quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

- Jasmine, já acordou?

Ela sorriu e se ergueu da cama apoiado-se no cotovelo.

- No que você estava pensando? Ou melhor, em quem? – Jasmine estreitou os olhos.

- Em você, claro. – Lief parou de sorrir e afundou a cabeça no pescoço dela, o que a fez cair de volta na cama. – Eu te amo tanto Jasmine, senti tanto a sua falta!

Ela o envolveu com os braços.

- E acha que eu não? Fui eu que fiquei aqui sozi- Ai! – Jasmine gritou e se sentou na cama.

- O que foi? Algo errado com o bebê? Ele vai nascer? – Lief se sentou também e a segurou. Ele perecia preocupado.

- Não Lief, calma – ela sorriu de novo – foi só um chute.

- E isso dói?

- Mais é claro que não, só me pegou de surpresa... O bebê ainda está chutando, quer sentir?

Jasmine pegou a mão dele e a levou até sua barriga. Lief pôde sentir pequenos chutes através da barriga dela. Era a primeira vez que sentia isso, e não conseguiu se conter. Ele abriu o maior sorriso que ela já tinha visto e antes que se desse conta ele já estava beijando-a e a empurrando de volta para a cama.

* * *

A noite chegou muito rápido. Lief e Jasmine passaram o dia juntos. Eles já não se viam a muitos meses, e tinham muita saudade para sarar.

Jasmine estava preparando o jantar quando Lief entrou na cozinha.

- Hei, você não devia fazer tanto esforço. É melhor se sentar nessa cadeira e deixar que eu-

- Lief, nem termina. Eu estou ótima, e o jantar já está quase pronto.

Lief se aproximou dela.

- Você não ficou aqui esse tempo todo sozinha, ficou?

- É claro que não. Sua mãe não deixaria. A única coisa que consegui foi continuar nessa casa. O resto... ela me mandou cozinheiros, e camareiros e até gente pra trocar minhas roupas! Acredita nisso?

Lief riu.

- Então eu não tinha com que me preocupar. – Ele a abraçou - Ela deixou você bem ocupada, não é?

- Não só a mim. Meu pai também sofreu muito.

- Perdição? – Lief franziu a sobrancelha – Ele também-

Antes que pudesse continuar, um barulho de algo batendo na janela o interrompeu. Jasmine se desvencilhou dele, pegou alguns pedaços de frutas e se encaminhou para a porta da cozinha que dava para fora.

- Você vai sair? A essa hora?

- Lief, eu só vou até a janela. São Kree e Fili. Eu já volto.

- Mas

Ela não ouviu o que ele disse, pois já estava o lado de fora.

Empoleirados em uma árvore, Kree e Fili vieram dar boa noite para a rainha de Deltora antes de voltar para suas tocas. Kree já tinha 3 filhotes com uma corvo fêmea e já estavam chocando mais dois ovinhos. Fili, por sua vez, já estava com 5 pequenos "filizinhos". E agora estavam ambos ocupados com suas crescentes famílias. Mas não tão ocupados a ponto dedeixar de ver uma velha amiga.

Jasmine entregou alguns pedaços de uvas e maçãs para Kree, que grasnou um obrigado e roçou seu longo bico nas mãos dela. Para Fili Jasmine também entregou-lhe sua porção, adicionando um pedaço do seu petisco favorito: favo de mel (viu Cleitom?). Fili então pulou no pescoço dela e a afagou. Jasmine acariciou a cabecinha da pequena criatura com as pontas dos dedos, mas não sentiu nada.

A dor veio com um força incrível. Jasmine se dobrou sobre a barriga e berrou.

Da cozinha, Lief ouviu o grito dela o correu porta a fora, derrubando todo o jantar.

Jasmine estava caida no chão, se contorceno de dor enquanto Kree grasnava sem parar e Fili pulava no galho da árvore.

- Kree, vá chamar minha mãe e Perdição. Agora!

Kree saiu voando com Fili preso firmemente ao bico. Lief se abaixou e segurou Jasmine.

- Lief, dói muito! Aaahhh...

- Calma. Consegue se levantar?

Com muito esforço e ajudada por Lief, Jasmine conseguiu ficar de pé. Ele passou um dos braços dela em vota de seu pescoço e a levou de volta para casa. Lief a depositou na cama e a deitou.

- Kree foi buscar ajuda, não se preocupe. - Lief disse tentando esconder o nervosismo que sentia.

Jasmine percebeu.

- Lief, é só o nosso bebê que vai nascer, não é uma nova batalha contra a Senhor das Sombras. - ela riu.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Jasmine deu outro grito de dor e fechou os olhos. Lief se inclinou sobre ela e sussurrou no seu ouvido - Respira fundo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Vai sim, aaahhh...

Nesse instante Sharn apareceu, seguida de Perdição e mais 3 outras mulheres.

- Lief! Viemos o mais rápido possível! - Sharn se aproximou da cama. - Ela entrou em trabalho de parto. Não se preocupe Lief, vamos cuidar bem dela. Você e Perdição esperem lá fora.

Enxotados para fora do quarto, Lief e Perdição só podiam esperar.

* * *

- Lief, acalmesse, isso não vai ajudar em nada.

Lief não parou e continuou andando de um lado para o outro na pequena sala da ferraria.

- Ela já está lá a horas! Como quer que eu me sinta?

- Eu sei muito bem como é, Lief, eu fiz o parto de Jasmine. Pode demorar muitas horas. Você vai ter que esperar.

Lief finalmente se acalmou e se sentou na mesa na qual Perdição já ocupava.

Depois de alguns minutos, um choro veio do quarto. Lief e Perdição se levantaram de um pulo.

- Meu filho! Meu filho nasceu! – Lief parecia não acreditar. Perdição colocou sua mão no ombro dele e o parabenizou.

A porta do quarto foi aberta, e uma das parteiras apareceu, convidando-os para entrar.

Lief não pensou duas vezes, entrou no quarto e encontrou Jasmine com um pequeno embrulho nos braços. Ela perecia exausta, encharcada de suor, mas feliz. Lief se abaixou ao lado da cama e a beijou. Depois puxou um pouco o cobertor que envolvia o bebê.

- É uma menina. – Jasmine sussurrou.

- É a menina mais linda que eu já vi. – Ele sussurrou de volta e se virou para ela. – Puxou a mãe.

- Parabéns, para vocês dois. – Perdição disse – Vamos deixá-los sozinhos.

Sharn e as outras parteira se retiraram do quarto, e Perdição as seguiu.

- Você não esta decepcionado?

- Com o que? – Lief parecia confuso

- Por não ser um menino.

- Do que você está falando?

- É só que...

- Jas, você sabe muito bem que eu não ligo para isso. Eu te amo, e amo nossa menininha.

Jasmine sorriu, e Lief sorriu de volta. Ele se sentou na cama e pegou a filha nos braços, um tanto desajeitado.

- Como vamos chamá-la?

- Eu pensei que podíamos dar o nome do seu pai, se fosse menino, ou da minha mãe, se fosse menina.

- Anna – Lief parecia orgulhoso ao dizer o nome dela – ela vai se chamar Anna, e será a próxima rainha de Deltora.

FIM!

Por enquanto...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 temporário

Desculpem gente! vcs devemter pensado q era um cap.!

Mas acontece de uns reviews terem me inomodado, e decidi explicar

**Kauê, **vc deveria prestar mais atenção quando lê

Cap. 1:

Essa história começa quando Lief e seus companheiros já destruiram a irmã do sul, e a terra está florescendo de novo.** O pedido de casamento de Lief, assim como seu casamento e o nascimento do primeiro filho são contados do meu jeito nessa história (eu ñ li o último livro). **Estou pensando em contar a destruição do Senhor das Sobras, mais ainda ñ me decidi. Bom, boa leitura

**o último livro não tinha saido quando TERMINEI de escrever essa fic  
**

entendeu agora??

_******Kauê, **vc deveria prestar mais atenção quando lê_

_**É exatamente disso que estou falando! não tem nada a ver com ruim ou não, EU SÓ DISSE Q ESCREVI ESSA FIC ANTES DE SABER QUALQUER COISA Q ACONTECIA NO ULTIMO LIVRO, KAUE. ESNTENDEU AGORA???? EU NÃO SABIA NO VESTIDO DA JASMINE NEM NADA DISSO!!**_

_**DIFICULDADE...  
**_


End file.
